


i spy

by weegee1204



Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, brief NSFW references, janus is sappy shh don't tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegee1204/pseuds/weegee1204
Summary: Janus and his boyfriends play I Spy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Series: Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	i spy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Sanders Sides Unpopular Ships Challenge!](https://emy-loves-you.tumblr.com/post/639397525381611520/sanders-sides-unpopular-ships-challenge)

“I spy…” Janus murmured into the darkness of their bedroom, “something pink.”

“Patton’s jacket,” Virgil said immediately. Janus’ eyes shifted to where Patton’s hoodie was laid over the back of their desk chair.

“No,” he answered. “Try again.”

“Virgil’s hair,” Logan supplied. He was spooning Virgil from behind, running his fingers through the other man’s shaggy hair over and over again, so his answer made sense.

Still, Janus shook his head. “Nope.”

He could feel Patton’s stubble rub against his bare shoulder as he quirked his head. “Roman’s boxers?”

From the middle of the cuddle pile, Roman snorted, his voice muffled into the mattress as he replied, “Not wearing _those_ anymore.”

Virgil hummed with interest. “Oh yeah. Is it the marks on Roman’s ass?”

Roman whipped his head up to glare at Virgil. “Is it the hickeys on Vee’s thighs?” 

“You’re getting colder,” Janus interrupted in a sing-song voice. Patton pressed a kiss behind his ear and nuzzled into his neck.

“We’re not going to get it, Janny, do you just wanna tell—”

“The book on the end of the second shelf,” Logan replied triumphantly. Janus hummed, reaching over to squeeze Logan’s hand.

“Not even close, my love,” he said earnestly, huffing a laugh as Logan’s face turned petulant.

“Not possible,” he insisted. “There’s nothing else visibly pink in this room.”

“He’s lying,” Roman added, his face shoved back into the mattress. “Jan always cheats.”

“I’m not lying,” Janus replied, “nor cheating.”

“Then what’s the answer, wise guy?” Virgil asked.

Janus rolled his eyes at the faux-tough tone of voice.

“It’s the _sky_ , you buffoons,” he responded, voice heavy with exasperation and love.

The room went silent.

“Where…?” Patton started. Janus turned and grabbed Patton’s chin with a gentle hand, turning his face toward the window. “See?” he murmured. “Through the curtains, and past the trees…”

Sure enough, from Janus’ position propped up against the pillows, he had the perfect view of the morning sky as it had shifted from black to blue to the softest shade of pink.

Janus let go of Patton’s chin, but his hand was swiftly grabbed again as Patton continued to watch the sky. 

“It’s pretty,” he murmured. Janus heard the bed creak behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to find the other three all staring as the sun made its way over the horizon.

“Enchanting,” Roman breathed.

“I have… nothing bad to say about this,” Virgil agreed, leaning down to nuzzle against Roman’s hair.

It was silent for a long moment. Then Logan sighed heavily.

“We _really_ need to stop staying up all night long.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [olliedollie1204!](olliedollie1204.tumblr.com)


End file.
